The Five
by missgeekywhovian
Summary: "The Doctor is like fire. Get too close and you get burnt." A tale of five people, scattered across the universe, who have all been touched by the Doctor in some way or another. Beccause wherever the Doctor travels, he always leaves something behind. Five-shot. One of my first fanfics, so R&R please!


Zane Johnson was never a particularly important person. He had an ordinary childhood with scrapes and bikes and ice creams. His first kiss was with Samantha Green , with her curly blonde hair and red cheeks. He scored average on tests, was on good terms with all his teachers, and left school with an alright degree rather unsure of what to do with himself.

You can imagine his surprise when Mr Grantham of Grantham's Alien Recovery Services turned up at his door to offer him the deal of his life. And it really was the most spectacular deal.

So that was how Zane found himself tracking down aliens and -er- eliminating them. He wasn't very proud of himself but the pay was good and the job was exhilarating to say the least. He'd almost managed to convince himself that no matter how weak or helpless these aliens looked, no matter how much they begged,they were a danger to society.

Almost.

But Mr Grantham had assured him, that with time, that nagging voice in his head called his conscience would fade away. Zane wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing.

The aliens were different every time. Despite that nagging voice, Zane was fascinated by every new species- how they communicated, fought and where they were from. The universe was suddenly much larger than it had ever been. All these wonderful new creatures that had somehow lived on Earth all these years. It made him wonder how many people he knew weren't really people(like John-who really WAS from Jupiter.)

But it was on what he came to consider an ordinary day-it scared him how quickly his life had deteriorated-that the call came through to eliminate another.

'The Doctor'

That was all it said. Zane spent months searching for this 'doctor'. He found rumours and conspiracy groups, pictures of blue boxes and strange noises on the breeze. He saw many different faces, with hundreds of different companions. Who this doctor was nobody knew, but they all told him stories of the way he'd sweep in and save the day. How he'd wave his sonic screwdriver(whatever _that_ was), and unlock the doors.

He also heard of the people who died, or disappeared. They lay deep in the ground never to see the Doctor again.

In the end, Zane found him simply by chance. He was in London, and a school nearby had just gone up in flames. There was police crawling everywhere, and press interviewing a shivering boy-one of the only survivors. But Zane saw past that, past the noise and people. He saw the blue box standing on the corner, and he saw the man heading towards it.

"Hey!" he shouted, starting to run in the direction of the man, picking up his speed and dodging the journalists."Hey, Doctor!"

The Doctor spun round, the shock written over his face. It was Number Ten, at least from what Zane gathered(they seemed to have an order).His face hardened however, on noticing who it was.

"Zane,"he said, as the bounty hunter reached him.

"What?"breathed Zane, recoiling. "How do you..."

The Doctor sighed. "Let me do you a favour, Zane. Those aliens you kill? They're innocent people. Your boss just wants them dead. Just like me. We're just travellers ,as fascinated by earth as you are by us. Here's my advice. Don't let it get to the point you can no longer see that." He clapped Zane on the shoulder. "You're a good kid Zane. Act like one"

Zane stood there for a long time, watching the impossible box fade away, and spent even longer thinking on what he had said.

The very next day, he quit Grantham's Alien Recovery Services and spent the next six months running from their memory wipers. It seemed Mr Grantham didn't like loose ends, and had a very efficient way of tying them up. But Zane wasn't stupid(_ puh-lease, _he went to Oxford), and he had a very efficient way of avoiding them. In the end, they gave up.

No one really knows where he is now, but just last week a man matching his description was seen breaking aliens out of a UNIT prison.

a/n that was really short wasn't it? It's one of my first fanfics so please review!


End file.
